Protect
by Ce'Nedra-DryadPrincess
Summary: After the Nogitsune incident, the pack have decided Stiles needs to know how to protect herself. This includes sweaty workouts and close body touches with the one and only Derek Hale because Stiles can't learn from anyone but him. UPDATED CH.1
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, that's it, for the _love of God_ someone please tell me where the hell we're going!" Stiles shouted from the back of Lydia's car, she heard Scott sigh and tried to see him through the scarf that was bounded around her eyes.

"Stiles, _for the love of God_," Scott sighed, "Shut up!" He mocked. Stiles leant back against the seat of the car and folded her arms. She hates being out of the loop. Ever since the whole drama with the Nogitsune, the pack along with Danny and Kira haven't spoken a word to her.

Stiles sighed again and felt the car roll to a stop. "Whoa, where are we? What are we doing? Are you guys –what's going on?" She heard the car door open to her left and felt a small breeze play with her hair, a large hand wrapped its way around her wrist and pull her out of the car. "Scott what the hell is going on?" Stile heard him sigh again and felt another hand move around her waist, this one was smaller and delicate. Lydia was leading her up stairs, large metal ones that hurt when you smash your shin into them.

"You know what Lydia?" Stiles asked breathlessly as she bashed her shin into another stair.

"What Stiles?"

"You'd make a horrible guide for blind people." She hissed again as her leg came in contact with another step.

"Maybe I'm making you walk into the stairs Stiles." Stiles rolled her eyes and felt herself standing on something solid, no more stairs. "Where are we? Is someone going to tell me something?" She was lead down a few more stairs and into a large room. She could hear faint whispers from around the room and suddenly Lydia's hand was gone from around her waist. "Lydia? Scott?" She called she felt something flutter beside her, her arms flailing she tried to swat it away but a large, warm hand caught her wrist.

"It's me Stiles; I'm just taking the blindfold off." Kira's voice sounded from behind her, Stiles shifted and felt her brows move together.

"Kira? What are you do-what the hell is going on?" Suddenly, Stiles' vision was back. She was at Derek's loft, with the whole pack. Plus Peter. She was standing in the centre of the circle as the wolves surrounded her. "What's-what's going on?" She asked slowly, she moved in a small circle, watching all the people around her.

Her sneakers making small squeaks against the floor, she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and tight yoga pants. Lydia had wrestled her into the outfit and Stiles could just feel the bruise on her thigh from where Lydia had pinned her knee to keep Stiles from moving, but nothing made sense. Stiles eye's finally found Scott's and she stared at her best friend for an answer.

"After the Noguitsune and everything you went through we," Scott paused and looked at everyone, "the pack, decided that it would be safe if you learnt how to protect yourself." Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"So...I'm getting defence lessons from a pack of werewolves?" Scott nodded his head and Stiles sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair. "Ok. Fine." She stepped back into the centre of the circle. "Who's teaching me?"

"We all are." A voice sounded from the steps of the loft, Stiles spun to see Derek standing at the top one. "We've all got different styles and techniques so we figured we should all teach you." Stiles wrinkled her nose.

"Everyone?" Derek nodded with confusion on his face, "Ok but I'm not getting taught by him." Stiles pointed in the direction of where Peter was standing.

"What? Why? What did I do wrong?" Peter asked, stepping forward.

"Dude, you nearly killed me before alright? So you seriously think I wanna take defence lessons from you? When you're going to be throwing fists and kicks at me?" Stiles let out a sigh, "No thank you." Peter rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Need I remind you, that _you're_ actually the one that killed two of us?"

Suddenly there was a loud growl that filled the room, echoing off the metal walls. Stiles felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull her back. Scott was standing in front of her, his eyes glowing red and fangs dripping with saliva.

"I thought we agreed not to bring that up." Scott's voice was hard; Peter sighed and took a step back, giving the two space. Scott sighed and released Stiles' hand. Turning back to her, his red eyes and fang gone he smiled, "Ok so I'm up first."

He walked a few feet away and stood front on to her, "I'm going to run at you ok?" Stiles nodded, suddenly feeling her heartbeat pick up pace, "I want you to try and stop me ok?" She nodded again. Before she knew it Scott was running at her, full werewolf speed and everything. She didn't know what to do so she covered her face with her hands and curled herself into a ball with a squeal.

Scott's shoes slid to a stop just in front of her. Stiles looked up with a sheepish smile while Scott just looked utterly confused. "What the hell man?" he asked, his eyebrow's high into his hairline. Stiles shrugged and played with her fingers.

"I got you to stop didn't I?" Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Argent, you're up." Scott said, moving back into his spot in the circle. Chris moved forward with a confused look on his face.

"Are you sure you want me to? I mean the first thing my father did when he started to train me was tying me to a chair and left me until I got out."

"Ok no. I'm not being tied to a chair. Someone else!" Stiles said waving her hand in the air.

"I'll go." Derek's voice sounded again and suddenly Stiles felt a presence behind her. She turned slowly and jumped six foot for he was standing directly behind her. "First things first," Derek suddenly moved in a blur, Stiles felt a breeze flow around her and then Derek was in her sight again, "Never stand close enough for them to actually touch you."

As if on cue, Stiles' shirt began falling off her body, in small taters. "Dude! You just ripped my shirt!" Stiles suddenly felt extremely exposed standing there in her sports bra and tight pants with a room of werewolves. "What the hell?" She gasped, slightly blushing as she saw Isaac's eyes travel down her body.

"Just be thankful it wasn't your skin." Derek said glancing over her. Stiles folded her arms over her chest and glared off to the side.

"Hey...Stiles?" She heard Lydia call out to her so reluctantly she turned her to face the strawberry blonde, "When did you start working out?" Stiles felt her cheeks begin to burn as she looked to the floor. "You've got the beginnings of a six pack." Lydia stated. Stiles ran her hands through her hair in a nervous habit.

"Lydia just shut it ok?" Derek snapped, "We've got work to do." Stiles sighed and looked back up at Derek. "So, the second thing to remember," Derek stepped behind Stiles and watched as she squirmed under his gaze. Suddenly, his hands came in contact with her lower back and leg.

Stiles felt herself get lifted into the air and then the world blurred. Everything was black for a moment before she realised what had just happened. Derek had literally _thrown _her across the loft. She could hear the sound of Scott's growls filling the room.

"DEREK!" Scott yelled as Stiles rolled onto her stomach, gasping for air, "She's not a werewolf! She can't heal like we can!"

"Shut up this is a lesson for you too." Derek's voice was harsh and clipped. "Can you hear that? Her heartbeat has increased, she's showing fear. You should be able to smell it rolling off her in waves."

Stiles clenched her fists together and spat out blood from her split lip. _I'm not scared I'm pissed you sour wolf._ She lifted herself onto her knees and hissed as her abdomen sung in pain.

"Now her heartbeat has become slower but erratic. She's getting angry. Her hands are starting to sweat as is the back of her neck. If she were male you'd be able to smell the testosterone but she's female—Lydia you move to help her I'll rip your arms off."

Stiles pushed herself off the ground and stood up slowly; she narrowed her gaze on Derek's physic and spat out more blood before wiping it on the back of her hand. "Good. You're angry. It's what you need to be able to defend yourself." He said. Derek's eyes landed on Scott which he motioned to step forward. "Go and stand in front of Scott." Derek ordered. Stiles reluctantly walked over to her worried best friend.

"Now, try and plant a solid kick into his stomach; Scott you defend."

Stiles sighed and blew her hair away from her face, wishing she brought a hairtie with her to tame her long brown locks. She looked up at Scott who gave her a worried glance. Why is he so damn worried for? Stiles felt her anger boil further and she took a step back and lifted her weight from her left foot to her right and kicked Scott.

His hand caught her ankle firmly and held it just above his belly button. Derek groaned loudly, "No, no, no! You have to use your core, give the kick a little power." Derek said standing behind Stiles who resisted the urge to roll her eyes. A hand was pressed to the flat of her stomach, long fingers splayed out over her newly sculpted muscles. "You need to drive the force from in here and radiate it to your leg." Derek said just over her shoulder, she felt his hand slowly move from its position on her stomach down her leg and stop just underneath her bum. Stiles couldn't help the blush that burned her face, she prayed that it wasn't too obvious.

"You're heartbeat just skipped. You're nervous." Scott said, his eyebrows coming together, Stiles glared at her werewolf friend. "Why are you nervous?" Stiles wanted to kick this guy in the face. If she could reach she would've.

"Stiles you can't be nervous, it's a weakness." Derek growled and Stiles moaned loudly.

"Well of course I'm gonna be bloody nervous!" She shouted, "You ripped my shirt so I'm standing here half naked in a room of hormonal teenage boys and you're touching me in places that no one touches!" Derek's hands suddenly left Stiles body. "And you want me to fight my best friend!"

She stood there for a moment, breathing hard as she glared up at the Alpha. Why the hell did Scott have to say anything?

"Are you saying I make you nervous?" Derek's voice was soft and playful but at the same time it was hard. Stiles definitely knew that her pale face was bright red now. She glared and let out a frustrated growl before shoving her palms into the werewolf's chest, forcing him away from her.

"Why can't I just be left alone? Why do I have to go through this? Why am I the only one that has something wrong with them?" Stiles could feel her voice ripping through her vocal chords as she screamed at the Alpha. "Why do you all have to baby me like I'm some hurt child? Because, you all have supernatural strength or ninja skills or can scream someone to death? I'm just the poor kid who got body snatched by some dead guy who got two of our friends killed!"

Stiles was fuming, she's never been this angry before. It was a whole new feeling. Something she didn't like. Something was wrong something didn't feel right. She felt as though if she punched Derek right now it would actually hurt him. She felt strength and power.

"Stiles, you need to calm down. This isn't you." She heard Scott's voice calling to her as she continued to glare at Derek. "Something is still inside you which is why we're trying to help you." She blinked.

And without warning everything was back to normal. She no longer felt the horrifying anger; it was taken over by embarrassment. She looked up at Derek and then turned back to Scott who was standing there ready to pounce; the rest of the group looked scared. She turned back to Derek who was wearing a poker face, no emotions showing at all.

Stiles turned away from Derek and began to walk quickly out of the room, when she got to the stairs she took off in a run, taking the metal shin eaters by two until she was out of the loft and away from all of the judging eyes.

Scott tried to run after her but a hand on his chest stopped him. He looked up to see Derek holding him back. "She'll need time to recover from that. Just give her a moment or two." And with that Derek began to walk out of the room. Scott stood in pure and utter confusion.

"Did everyone else just see what I s—"

A chorus of 'yes' sounded to his ears, Scott still couldn't understand what the hell just happened.

"Scott?" He looked down to see Kira standing beside him, "I think when we killed the Nogitsune, it left something behind in Stiles. Something that doesn't have control over her, but something that's making her act this way."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek walked outside and sniffed the air, Stiless car. Stiles must still be here if her scent was that potent. Derek was about to keep walking when he heard something shift on the other side of the car. His Alpha senses pricked and felt his fangs begin to slowly show themselves as he rounded the end of the car.

He moved slowly, taking measured steps in order not to frighten whatever was behind the car. As he reared up to the end Derek sighed and his fangs retreated back. Stiles was curled up in a ball, head on her knees hugging them to her chest, her brown chestnut hair covering her face as she mumbled to herself.

s not you. Itt you. Youre ?Youre doing this?I get why you** Stiles looked up at Derek, warm brown matching green, t like feeling helpless.**I never do or did,I was never able to go and help the pack fight because I was just a human with no training or skills. I had to just,Just research and give information like an unworthy sidekick. eyes moved away from DerekI just want to matter without being the one everyone is worried about.I wanna be Batman not I can definitely say that you** Stiles smiled and looked back at Derek, Derek stood up and lent down a watched as Stiles looked between his face and his opened hand before sighing and closing her eyes again. **

**s not my fault is it?t quite understand the question so he slowly sat on the leaves beside the girl. Stiles wasns direction, her gaze was straight forward but far off. Derek noticed the glistening of tears in her eyes and heard her voice constrict around the words. t get them killed...It wasn **

**t Stiles! You can **

**The large bloodshot brown eyes found calming green ones. s my fault. If I wasnve never happened! If I was just Stiles caught her breath and powered on, ve beaten it and Stiles began hiccupping, trying to catch her breath as her sobs chocked up her throat. **

**Derek grabbed the young girl by the shoulders and shook her slightly, **

**t! I wasn She argued, her sobs becoming loudly and louder as she cried. Derek scanned the distressed girls face and contemplated calling out for Scott, m not strong enough! I **

**Derek retaliated, the young girl shook her head and continued to cry harder, Derek sighed and grabbed the girl**Genevieve, you are.H-how di-how do you


End file.
